Halloween is Sweet
by ConfusedMadGeek
Summary: Takeru never liked Halloween, but after being dragged around all night by his best friend to go trick or treating Takeru decides that Halloween isn't so bad after all.
**This is a story that was inspired by a conversation I had with shrimproll on twitter, about Takeru not really being a big fan of sweets.**

 **So this is kind of like a take of what would happen if Hikari dragged Takeru out to trick or treating.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own digimon**

* * *

Takeru dislike sweets. With his dislike of sweets the blonde never liked Halloween so he was wondering why he was out on the 31st of October, dressed up as a gigantic sushi, being dragged around by his brunette friend.

" _Please Takeru," Hikari pouted looking at the blonde._

" _You know, I don't like Halloween Hika," Takeru said calling her by one of the many nicknames he had for her._

" _You just don't like Halloween because you don't like sweets,"_

" _Exactly,"_

" _Please Takeru-kun, I don't want to go trick or treating alone and if you don't want the candy you can always just give it to me. Pretty please…"_

 _Hikari was using one her infamous pouty face that could get any of the digidestined males, especially Takeru and Taichi because it made them feel guilty every time the brunette used that look on them._

 _Takeru sighed knowing that he could not win this battle. "Okay.."_

" _Yes! Thank you so much Takeru I owe you one!"_

Oh right, that's why.

"C'mon Takeru," his friend, Hikari said tugging the teenage male's arm. "We need to cover as much houses as we can."

Takeru sighed. His friend, Hikari Yagami was a sugar-fiend. Hikari loved everything that contained large amounts of sugar, especially ice cream.

"Its fine if we take out time Hikari." The blonde said. Hikari stopped and stared at him.

"Takeru, trick or treating is very serious. We cannot waste time." Hikari said. "We need to go to each house as fast as we can in order to get the maximum amount of candy we can collect within an hour. So use those basketball legs of your and run."

Yagamis were scary when they got serious.

So for the next hour the two teens were running around the neighbourhood, with their white pillow cases filled with candy. People around were staring in amusement, or confusion when they saw the two teens running around, jumping over lawns (and sometimes little children), ringing the doorbell, and immediately dashing off once the candy was given.

"We sure got a lot of candy…." Takeru commented as he looked into his pillow case filled with the sugary treats.

"Yup!" Hikari agreed happily, skipping in front of Takeru. "Although we probably would have gotten a little more if you hadn't been on that one house for ten minutes…."

"I couldn't help it! It's not my fault that my costume got stuck on that skeleton!" The blonde defended himself. The teens were too busy rushing to get to the next house, when the Takaishi jumped off the porch, the top of his costume was caught on the skeleton display, making it look like that skeleton was about to eat a piece of blonde sushi. Hikari of course, being a good friend she is took pictures of him as he was flailing his arms in the arm, begging the brunette to help him.

"I can't wait to show Daisuke and Taichi this." Hikari said.

"You're cruel,"

Hikari stuck out her tongue playfully at him. Takeru ruffled her hair.

"Hey!"

The two continued to walk back to the Yagami apartment. During the walk Takeru couldn't help admire at Hikari as they were walking back. He couldn't help but blush every time he looked at her. She looked absolutely beautiful and adorable in her costume. Hikari was dressed like a cat as the Yagami female adored the feline animal, the whiskers attached to her cheeks definitely made her look more adorable. Takeru smiled at that thought.

The blonde came to d accept the fact that he was having feelings for his best friend, although he came accepted that he wanted to have a relationship that was just more than friends it didn't mean that he would tell Hikari his feelings. Just because he had feelings didn't mean that Hikari felt the same way. So Takeru decided that it would be better if he didn't tell her his feelings if it meant to keep his friendship with Hikari safe.

When the two arrived in the Yagami apartment, they immediately went upstairs to Hikari's room to drop off the candy and talk a bit. Talking was something the pair loved to do together. Just talking about everything, and anything from the weather, to school, to when you last caught your brother with a hair brush lip singing to the Pokemon theme song.

Hikari was eating some of the collected sweets while Takeru was eating a bag of chips that he had brought for himself.

"You know you shouldn't really be eating that many sweets," Takeru commented. "You're increasing your chance of getting diabetes." Takeru said popping another chip in his mouth.

"You're not exactly eating a nutrisious snack either Mr. Takaishi." Hikari retorted back.

"I'll have you know I'm eating potatoes that just have additional ingredients to it," Takeru replied leaning back. "Besides," he continued. "I got the metabolism to burn it off anyway,"

"Lucky,"

Takeru stuck out his tongue out playfully at her and popped another chip in his mouth. He started chewing very loudly, smirking as he saw that Hikari was getting annoyed with each sloppy chew.

Hikari threw her pillow that was on her bed towards the blonde. "Stop it."

Takeru took out another chip, slowly bringing it to his mouth, taking a big bite and sloppily chewing the salted fried potato, watching the brunette carefully.

Hikari had enough of the sloppy chewing and walked over to grab the bag away from Takeru. Takeru shifted his body to the side, blocking an open and easy access to confiscate the bag of chips. Hikari leaned forward, pressing her body against the blonde, who started to lean back.

Eventually the two fell off the chair that Takeru was sitting on, and onto the floor. The two continued to fight over the possession of the chip bag, tugging the bag towards them. Takeru pushed his right foot off the floor and turned to the right, rolling the two teens around the floor. Now Takeru was sitting up on top of Hikari, it was now easier for him to pull the bag towards him with all the arm space.

Before he could do that, Hikari pulled the bag towards her, Takeru fell forward as he was still holding onto the bag, and the two had their faces inches apart from each other.

Takeru blushed. He was so close; he could feel Hikari's breaths as he started into her red wood eyes. He subconsciously was leaning closer towards her, lips only centimeters apart now.

Hikari noticed the lack of space between the two, but she didn't bother to push away. In fact, the brunette leaned forward too, slowly letting go of the chip bag and placing her hands on Takeru's cheeks. Takeru also let his grip go on the chip bag and placed his hands on the side of her hips, closing his eyes preparing for the contact that was about to happen.

Their lips lightly brushed against each other. Takeru leaned in more and Hikari wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a deeper kiss. Takeru couldn't believe that what was happening at the moment, he smiled into the kiss knowing the fact that his best friend felt the same way about him as he felt with her. He felt one of her hands running thru his hair, massaging his scalp and he moaned in delight.

Eventually the two broke the kiss in need for oxygen. Both flustered and breathing heavily. The two still maintained eye contact with one another, and both wore grins on their face.

"You know what," Takeru said, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Maybe Halloween isn't so bad after all."

* * *

 **04.11.16: OH Finally Done! You guys I started this fic maybe around a week or two after the first tri. Movie came out. AND IM FINALLY DONE! :D**

 **Anyway, the rest of my takari one shots from now on will be posted in a fanfic with still a working title. I just decided to make this a stand alone for the heck of it.**

 **It's been so long since that twitter conversation shrimproll probably doesn't remember it XD. If you're reading this shrimproll, I'm not making it up I swear it happened.**

 **Thanks for reading hopefully and I apologize if my grammar and punctuation was unbearable.**

* * *

 _ **BONUS SCENE:**_

"I told you Halloween is the sweetest time of the year." Hikari replied. Takeru leaned in for another kiss when suddenly the door opened.

"Hikari can I have some of your cand-" The two teens stared up to Taichi, who just stood their wide eye, still trying to process the scene that he was looking at right now.

Takeru was on top of Hikari. Both looking a little bit dishevelled. And to top it all off his sister was in a cat costume.

"Uh- h-hey Taichi," Takeru said, trying to play off the situation.

"You have three seconds to live."


End file.
